chronosgatefandomcom-20200222-history
Chronos Gate Official Release Celebration
► 1st Quest: Daily Login Timestone Date: May 25th (Wed) - June 10th (Fri) 1 Timestone would be given daily during this period. Log in every day to get a total of 17 Timestones! ► 2nd Quest: Fan Page 200K Likes Celebration Date: May 28th (Sat) - May 29th (Sun) Thank you for supporting Chronos Gate, Runemasters! Don’t forget to invite your friends to join as well~ Log in during the Event to receive 2 Timestones. ► 3rd Quest: Purchase Timestones & get a Madhead Hero Date: May 25th (Wed) - June 12th (Sun) You can receive the "Mech Mage Madhead (no.267)" after making a single purchase of 6 or more Timestones during this Event, regardless of past purchase records. So, what are you waiting for? Get “Madhead” Hero and form the “Maddest” team~ ❅When you include "Mech Mage Madhead" in an Enhancement, he'll ensure you get 200% EXP! ❅Each Runemaster can receive the Reward once. ► 4th Quest: Infinite Transmigration: "Triumph over the Maze" Date: May 25th (Wed) - June 12th (Sun) "Maze of Shadows" is a training ground where Runemaster can hone skills and earn Rewards from Sweet Phora after completing the following Missions! A. Activate Fever Mode in "Maze of Shadows" once → obtain Friend Point x 1000 B. Complete 10th Battle wave → obtain Spellstone, Lesser x 1 C. Complete 14th Battle wave→ obtain Spellstone, Common x 1 D. Complete 18th Battle wave → obtain Timestone x 2 ► 5th Quest: Biweekly Stage "Test from the Alpha Wolf" Date: May 25th (Wed) - June 12th (Sun) Rome wasn't built in one day, so to become the best of the best, you train tirelessly. Have you completed the Biweekly Stage Alpha of the Glacier? A. Complete Intermediate Floor 5 times → obtain "Kiri the Wolf Shaman" x 1 B. Collect 3 "Kiri the Wolf Shaman"→ obtain "Large Water Element" x 3 C. Complete Extra Floor once→ obtain Timestone x 1 D. Complete "Alpha of the Glacier - Extra" and get a score of 42,000 or above ("S" Battle Rank) → obtain "Kiri the Wolf Shaman" x 2 ► 6th Quest: Special Stage "Phora's Trials" Date: May 25th (Wed) - June 12th (Sun) To improve your control of Runic Power and strengthen you as a warrior, Sweet Phora shall test you with different Missions. A. Claim Supplies 20 times → obtain "Piggy the Time Thief" x 1 B. Cumulatively use 100,000 Coins (in Enhancements or Evolutions) → obtain Friend Point x 1000 C. Friendship Summon 10 times → obtain Stamina Potion x 1 D. Complete "Capturing Piggy - Inter." 4 times → obtain Spellstone, Common x 1 E. Cumulatively use 400 Stamina→ obtain Timestone x 1 ► 7th Quest: Special Stage: International Children’s Day Date: June 1st (Wed) Detail of International Children’s Day Limited Time Mission will be updated soon. ---- ❅Special Stage 4th Quest and 6th Quest and Biweekly Stage will appear consecutively from A, B, C, D to E. For example, Mission B will appear only when Mission A is completed. However, if Runemaster completes Mission B before it appears, Rewards for Mission B would also appear when Mission A is completed.